Art Is A Bang
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Afterall, Art IS a bang!XD


This was originally meant for the Fourth of July(Independence Day in America),but my computer was too slow so I decided to change this to the Bahamian Independence Day(July 13)! This is dedicated to my poor friend stuck in the Bahamas for two months with no Internet or her precious PlayStation 2 and currently staying with relatives! Oh and another thing, I'm not quite sure how they celebrate their Independence Day, so for the sake of the story, I'm gonna use it the same way we celebrate ours!

* * *

BANG! CRASH! BOOM! SCREECH! WHOOSH! CLANG!

Deidara looked up in awe. This truly was art. He turned to the man beside him, happy Leader-sama gave them a vacation to the Bahamas, just in time for their amazing holiday. The color reflected in Sasori's eyes, clearly showing amazement. Deidara felt pride and humor for the man, knowing a cocky smirk was making it's way onto his face. Sasori looked at him and shook his head signalling that this wasn't the time to gloat, but one to bask in the beauty of the noisy masterpiece stilling going on in the sky. He nodded, and shivered, it was much colder than he was used to. Sasori rolled his eyes, but pulled the blond closer. He didn't want to admit it but he was cold too, and it was rather weird especially seeing as he was only recently human again, not puppet. Not to mention these crazy emotions. It would take time getting used to, and Sasori had a feeling that's why Leader gave them this vacation. But he wasn't complaining, he had his best friend and crush next to him, not that he'd show it or tell him, and the sky was lit up with colors, making him see for the first time how right his companion's view was.

"Deidara-san, I believe it is time to check into our hotel," he said emotionless.

"But Danna! Please?" he whined back, pouting. Sasori's face hardened as he tried not to show that he thought the other male looked completely adorable. He shook his head and stood up, pulling Deidara up with him.

"No. We need to go. Perhaps we will come back out after. However you are obviously cold, and these infernal creatures are irritating me," he replied, swatting at another mosquito. Deidara nodded and followed his partner back silently, like a puppy with his tail between his legs. He quickly changed into a blue shirt, with a black jacket and denim skinny jeans; while Sasori changed into a white oxford shirt, a red sweatshirt and baggy black jeans. Sasori knew he was blushing from the heat he felt on his face, but he couldn't help it as he stared at Deidara; the boy just had that type of effect on him. Deidara, didn't notice and raced outside while the red head shook his head, trying to get rid of the blush and clear his thoughts. As they walked around, Deidara glanced at the scorpion, wondering if it was just him, or if he was actually acting weird. 'And when did he get so-No! Bad thoughts!! I am SO not like that! Even if the rest of the Akatsuki does think that...'

'Kami-sama, he looks even hotter than usual. He looks so- No...Joy, this is gonna take a lot of effort on my part.' He immediately shifted his eyes to a stand, the words 'Fireworks: The beautiful bang in the sky' printed in big letters, the words 'Buy some here!' in smaller print under it. He smirked knowing that Deidara was far from paying attention to his surroundings, instead looking in at the sky.

"I will be right back Deidara-san." He nodded and headed towards a bench, still staring amazed at the colors. When Sasori was sure Deidara wasn't aware of where he was going, he snuck into the store, calmly looking around for someone in charge.

"Sir may I help you?" A woman in white tee and black pants with a red apron approached him, smiling brightly with the name tag, proclaiming her 'Cat'. He nodded quickly and explained that he need the biggest and most explosive fireworks they had, along with some others. Basically, he wanted two of everything but the big ones, those he wanted several dozen of. The girl looked at him with wide eyes but then scurried off to get the items. About 15 minutes later, she came back, carrying the things he wanted, panting slightly. He paid quickly and walked out, storing the smaller explosives in his pocket, giving the rest to several shadow clones he made, telling them to discreetly follow him, but not give themselves away. After doing so, he hurried over to Deidara, telling him to come. The blond only nodded and followed Sasori, who was attempting to find the clearing one of his clones had found and set up while he was in the store. Finally, after an hour of walking around, they found it and Sasori smirked victoriously. He guided his secret crush to the small picnic type thing, hoping it wasn't too romantic. Yet, his hopes were dashed as he saw candles, but that was all.

'Ok...I really am creeping myself out. **You're in denial.** And you are? **Your conscious. You like-no LOVE Sasori. Now deal with it. I have a lotta things to do and only so much time to do 'em'**With that said, Deidara started to think, and realized his conscious was right and said conscious promptly disappeared. With the blond no longer in denial, and Sasori trying to figure out how to do this without making his feelings too clear, so if Deidara didn't like him(which he figured Deidara didn't) he could make some excuse or if he(Deidara) did like him(Sasori), he'd(Deidara) know he(Sasori) felt the same, which made for a very awkward silence. Sasori finally made his move and took out the smallest explosive he had bought and handed one to Deidara. Needless to say, the blond was ecstatic and after using all the fireworks, told Sasori he loved him, his partner confirming he felt the same. With that done, both blushed and Sasori slowly took Deidara onto his lap, causing him to blush an even brighter red, making Sasori smirk slightly.

"I have wanted to do this for the longest time Deidara-kun. So I'm sorry if I'm moving to fast, but-" Sasori was quickly interrupted.

"Aw, just shut up and kiss me already!" he exclaimed and Sasori eagerly did as he was told, filling the kiss with passion and love. Both felt the unexplainable feeling, something similar to the fireworks in the sky: pure love. After they experienced this, they couldn't get enough of each other and started to kiss each other hungrily. Several hours later, the fireworks were still going, and both Akatsuki members could be found underneath the blanket Sasori had brang.

"That was amazing. It was...Art in its highest and truest form," the crimson haired man commented while his partner and new found lover turned towards him and smirked.

"I told you so, but you never listened. True art is a bang." Just as he finished his sentence, the finale started, and the two lovers looked on in awe, and Sasori finally realized that his crush was right: Art is a BANG! All he had to do was look up or even next to him and there the truth sat, staring him in the face. After all, Deidara was DEFINITELY a piece of art.

* * *

Ok, to clear up a few things: Sasori is human and Pein gave them a 'vacation', aka time for Sasori to get used to being human again so he doesn't screw up. They are in the Bahamas. For the last thing, Sasori is calling Deidara a piece of art. Art is a bang...Get it? XD(They just ya know...happen to be underneath a blanket...rt is a BANG)XD sorry for my pervyness. I blame it on lack of sleep!


End file.
